


Little Things: Chansoo Drabbles

by notanotherme



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Boy Squad, Boyfriends, ChanSoo - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Funny, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanotherme/pseuds/notanotherme
Summary: The little things? The little moments? They aren't little





	1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE:

1\. I do not own anything except for the plot. Prompts are all from google (I searched for short drabbles and based the story from it).

2\. The title says it all: CHANSOO   
This is dedicated to all chansoo shippers like me. If you're not one, then please just don't read. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.

3\. The plot may mention other ships (e.g. sebaek, xiuchen, sukai, taoris, etc. or mix) but chansoo will remain constant.

4\. I don't tolerate negative comments, so avoid posting something hurtful or discouraging.

5\. I write for myself and for the people who loves reading. (and chansoo :D)

6\. I will be writing this until Kyungsoo's discharge date. 

7\. I love chansoo and sebaek.

8\. I love writing.

9\. I love EXO.

10\. We are one, saranghaja! ♥

\---

You can also follow me on twitter: @oshbbhx 

#ToKyungsooWithLove


	2. Prompt #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I do your hair?"

"What did you say?" Kyungsoo yelped, looking at Chanyeol like he has seen a ghost.

"I said, can I do your hair?" 

Kyungsoo stood sloppily, leaning his body to his right side, arms akimbo.

"Are you nuts?"

Chanyeol raised a brow and walked to Kyungsoo. The latter lifting his head up as the taller closed their distance.

"Why? Is there something wrong? I just wanted to helpㅡ"

"I don't need your help in this, Yeol. Back off or I'll use this razor on you instead." Kyungsoo warned as he points the thing to Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo," Chanyeol smirked as he folds his hands to his chest, "I thought I already proved to you that I have talented fingers and hands?" His eyebrows now wiggling.

Kyungsoo's doe eyes rounded. His cheeks about to flush upon remembering the times Chanyeol showed him what his magical fingers can actually do.

"Crap. I'm gonna kill you if this turns out into a mess," He replied, finally handing the razor to Chanyeol.

-

"So, Kyungsoo-ya," Junmyeon calls him, "Are you ready to enter the camp?" 

Kyungsoo smiles, "Of course, hyung. I'm kinda excited." 

"Guys! Let's take a photo first," Yixing commented before everyone takes their place, surrounding Kyungsoo.

The guys were excited upon seeing the photo came out well, especially the one with all of them touching Kyungsoo's head. 

Chanyeol leaned into Kyungsoo's ear, "I told you I did well on doing your hair," 

"Well, yeah," Kyungsoo replied as he scanned the photos, "The result is pretty good than what I expected."

"These fingers will always work for you," Chanyeol said, proud smile plastered on his face.

Kyungsoo smiled, showing his heart-shaped lips fully, "Don't get hurt while I'm away," He said, making Chanyeol flustered.

Chanyeol turned to the guys and sees how busy they are on their phones, so for one last time, Chanyeol leaned down, stealing a kiss, earning him a glare from a bald Kyungsoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still emotional. Can't believe we already sent the second member to the military :(
> 
> Stay safe and healthy, Kyungsoo! We will wait. ♡
> 
> #ToKyungsooWithLove
> 
> P.S. STREAM KYUNGSOO'S NEW SINGLE!


	3. Prompt #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You didn't wake me up at 2am just because you're 'in the mood'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit. (?)
> 
> Bear with my writing. This is my weakness. >/////<
> 
> Timeline: EXO Ladder Season 2

"Kyungsoo..." A soft whisper made the small man fidgets on the mattress. He ignored the calling, knowing exactly whose voice it belongs to. "Kyungsoo-ya~"

_Holy shit._ Kyungsoo curses at his mind as he feels a warm, large hands slipping under his blankets, stroking his thigh. Kyungsoo bit his lower lip, masking the moan that wanted to escape his mouth.

"Soo, open your eyes. I know you're awake," The man continues his movement, hand moving upward, slightly gripping Kyungsoo's groins.

Kyungsoo purses his lip as he jerks up from lying back, squinting death glares at the man beside him, yet, the man remained unbothered. He's too used to this Kyungsoo, anyway.

"For fuck's sake, Park. Let me have a good night of sleep!" Kyungsoo groaned under his teeth so as to not wake the members sleeping beside him.

Jongdae's lying backwards against him and Jongin has his arm covering his face. And Junmyeon? He's sleeping at Sehun's bedroom because the maknae whines about him not able to take the room alone. Kyungsoo wishes he should won that solo room instead of Sehun. A grown up tall man who can't sleep alone. _Tsk._

"Why on earth are you here, by the way?" Kyungsoo's voice is lower but still has annoyance in it.

Chanyeol reached for his hand and laced it in his own's, "I missed you. We've been separated for the whole day." He plays with their hands, "You should've just went with me."

Kyungsoo's wariness slowly fades as he looked at Chanyeol with all the innocent and fluff expressions he's eliciting. _Okay, maybe he misses Chanyeol, too_. But still, it isn't fair for him to wake him up in the middle of the midnight.

"Okay, so? What do you really want?" Kyungsoo asked, though he has the tiniest of idea on what his boyfriend wants.

Chanyeol looked up to meet his gaze. And slowly, his lips curved upward to one side. Chanyeol's brow raises, wiggling it.

"Goodness, I should have known." Kyungsoo rubs his ear. "It's 2 am, Yeol. Can't it wait?"

"Until when? Until we get back to Korea? No. Not at all, Soo." Chanyeol answered, shaking his head fervently.

"But the guys," Kyungsoo paused, "And the crew. There's lot of them, Chanyeol. We don't want them waking up hearing scandalous sounds, do we?"

"I promise to be discreet as possible as I can," Chanyeol said, raising his right hand to swear a promise.

Like how Chanyeol is the loudest in the group, _unsurprisingly_ he is too, when it comes to sex. Though, Kyungsoo admittedly loves it when Chanyeol moans his name.

"I hate it when your needs come over at you."

Chanyeol giggled softly, "Oh please, you love it."

  
-

  
" _Fuck,_ Soo," Chanyeol hums, legs spread on the edge of the bed as Kyungsoo is on his knees, sucking him off. Kyungsoo has always been a warm person, but Chanyeol likes Kyungsoo's warm mouth in this state, where he's smaller than the way he always isㅡjust because he's kneeling under him, one hand holding his length as Kyungsoo swallows him, hard, and one hand, squeezing his balls.

Chanyeol's head is throwing backwards, left hand gripping the bedsheets, and right hand pulling Kyungsoo's hair to guide him more. Chanyeol's hip bucking up to meet Kyungsoo, causing the younger to gag.

"Kyungsoo, I...I'm gonna come," Chanyeol commented before spilling his seeds and Kyungsoo swallowing it all.

Seconds after Chanyeol recoverded from his high, he needingly pulled Kyungsoo up, pressing their bare bodies together and crashes his lips on him. Chanyeol flipped their positions so he's on top of Kyungsoo. While still kissing, Chanyeol groped under his bed fishing a pack of condom. Kyungsoo pulled out of the kiss and stared at Chanyeol unbelievably.

"Did you bring that all the way from Korea?" Kyungsoo watches how Chanyeol tears the sachet and rolled the synthetic on his erection.

"No. I bought it on the way while coming back here," Chanyeol answered as he positioned himself right in front of Kyungsoo's entrance, "But this is all I managed to buy. Jongdae surely will ask if I came back to van with a plastic containing a lube."

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, "You're unstoppable, Chanyeol."

"Sorry, this might hurt," Chanyeol says, pertaining about the move he's gonna make. Of course, entering Kyungsoo without any lube will stretched the hell out of him and Chanyeol wouldn't want to do that. He can't hurt him, in any ways he could have.

"Doesn't matter. Just get on with it before I changed my mind," Kyungsoo says as he guided Chanyeol's cock on his entrance.

"Oh shit," Chanyeol growled. His cock feeling the walls of Kyungsoo's, "Damn tight, babe." Chanyeol started gently so as not to hurt the younger. Kyungsoo's ass slowly adjusting to the older's length.

"Youㅡ" Kyungsoo mumbles, Chanyeol's length deep inside him, "I told you to stop calling me babe."

Chanyeol chuckled in between his thrusts. Kyungsoo sure complains a lot, even in the middle of sex. Chanyeol leaned down to leave Kyungsoo open mouthed kiss, from his lips, down to his neck, chest, and abdomen. Chanyeol noticed Kyungsoo's fully erect that made him turned on more.

"Touch yourself for me, Kyungsoo." Chanyeol ordered and Kyungsoo obliged. He hates how Chanyeol uses his authoritative voice against him, like reminding him that he still is the older between them.

Chanyeol stared at Kyungsoo as he fills him up and the latter pleasuring himself. Truth is, having sex with Kyungsoo satistfies him a lot, but more than that, Chanyeol just wanted to be with Kyungsoo all alone. What he said to Kyungsoo earlier is true, too. If possible, he would have drag Kyungsoo with him on the beach, how happy is it if they learn surfing together, challenged the PDs against them with the ladder, and having to eat the foods together. But Chanyeol knows Kyungsoo hates doing so much activities for a whole day, so he let himself enjoy with Jongdae and Kyungsoo with the rest. Of course, it's also better to be with the members sometimes, they're always together anyway, and he can't let Kyungsoo be fed up with him.

"Chanㅡchanyeol... I... I'm close," Chanyeol snapped back when he heard Kyungsoo moans.

"Wait for me, Soo," Chanyeol answers, breath panting.

So with a series of long, hard thrusts, they both explode on their climax, screaming each other's name.

-

  
The guys were noisy at their own areas, happily talking about their experiences on their three days two nights trip on Kaoshiung. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are seated together, the former trying to control his hands on touching Kyungsoo's own. Kyungsoo on the other hand, makes himself busy by staring at the window.

"Doctor Fish feels good," Minseok commented, opening a pack of chips and handing it to everyone, including the staffs.

Sehun flaps his hands which Baekhyun finds cute and adorable, "Hyung! The dumplings! Never forget how delicious it taste!" Jongin agrees by telling everyone how many times he had to lose on rock, paper, scissors before the crew let him eat.

Junmyeon joined the conversation by talking about the beer baths and Jongdae boasting about the surfing activity. "Surfing is still the best, right Chanyeol?" Jongdae calls at him. Chanyeol answered with a proud thumbs up.

"So," Chanyeol turned to Kyungsoo, "How about you? What's your favorite activity _we_ have done?" He asks _meaningfully._

"Hmmm," Kyungsoo smirks, "I love the aquarium the most."

Chanyeol snorts beside him. He doesn't like Kyungsoo's answer. The younger chuckled as Chanyeol sends him a disappointing look.

"Let us back to Kaoshiung again!" Chanyeol tells the staff, "I have something I want to do with Kyungsoo," He added, earning a confused look from the members. Kyungsoo pinched him on his side but Chanyeol remained still, pretending it doesn't hurt.

"Yes, I want to kill and bury Chanyeol's whole body and soul in there. So please let us be back sometime."

The members and staff laughs, clueless of the two's meaningful conversation. Guess they won't ever know what is the truth behind their smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first smut for chansoo and I am so done. Hahahaha! 
> 
> If you can leave a comment! 😘


	4. Prompt #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait a minute, you're jealous!"

  
  
It's a usual day for them, as always. The exhaustion seems to kill their bodies, but their minds remain strong, at least, for their fans who supports and love them as always.

The members are all quiet on their way home, fatigue ruling over them. But among all them, one particular person seems to elicit not just a simple _I'm tired_ aura, but more of a _I'm fucking pissed so don't talk to me_ vibe. And that person is no other than Do Kyungsoo himself.

From the moment they got off the stage, he's been unusually quiet. True, he has always been. But not in the way that he didn't even joined the guys on their traditional slogan shouting backstage, he reluctantly posed for group pictures, and he barely touched his food on their celebratory meal. When this happens, no one dares to talk on him, scared of Kyungsoo's death glares and bitchy comebacks. Even the leader, Junmyeon, lets Kyungsoo alone first, knowing he'll gradually loosen up soon.

But unlike the rest, one person seems to be the most bothered one whenever Kyungsoo is like this. He is his _bestfriend_ , after all, and he's certain something must be troubling Kyungsoo and not in the least he's going to let it pass.

After Chanyeol sees the other members got inside their own room in their shared dorm, he sneakily made his way to Kyungsoo's room. He knocked twice, not waiting for the younger's reply, he turned the door knob and pushed himself inside. Kyungsoo stops unbuttoning his long sleeved shirt and shoots a piercing glare to the giant yoda leaning on his room's door.

"Get out. I'm changing," Kyungsoo deadpans.

Chanyeol keeps his hands inside his jeans' pocket, "So? It's not like I haven't seen you _naked_." He answered nonchalantly.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. _How dare this giant talked back to me when he had done something wrong?_ It's entirely Chanyeol's fault why he's fucking irritated. "I want to be alone. Leave while I'm talking nicely."

It took Chanyeol only three big steps to be standing in front of Kyungsoo. He leaned down, meeting the gaze of the shorter. Kyungsoo shot him his laser eyes in attempt to scare the tall man. But Chanyeol raises a brow, showing he isn't afraid at all. He had all _Satan Soo_ gotten into him and he can proudly say he's immune to it now.

"What is it this time?" Chanyeol asks. Kyungsoo turned away but Chanyeol was quick to hold his chin, facing Kyungsoo to him.

Kyungsoo snorts back, "I want to rest. Get out, Park."

"I am not going out of this room until you tell me what is running in your mind."

Kyungsoo smirks, "Fine then, I myself will leave."

Chanyeol stepped back and blocked Kyungsoo's way. He clicked the door's lock without even glancing at it.  
Kyungsoo hates that unnecessary long legs and limbs of his _boyfriend_.

"Kyungsoo," Chanyeol says using his authoritative voice and Kyungsoo purses his lips. He knows Chanyeol is serious when he uses his deep, threatening tone.

"I hate you." Kyungsoo answered, "I hate you and your touchy and clingy attitude."

Chanyeol's forehead creased in confusion, "What did I even do this time? I haven't touch you on stage though I fucking want."

"Oh, really? Well, you surely do looking the way you enjoyed Baekhyun's hands and body around you, huh?"

Chanyeol steps forward, his big eyes rounding more, "What?"

"Are you stupid or you just like playing dumb? You were obviously happy judging the way your thousands of teeth shows whenever he's touching you! And you too enjoys flipping your long arms to him. And what's more annoying is the fans loves it! I'm going deaf of all the ChanBaek cheering!" Kyungsoo explains loud for Chanyeol to hear but not enough for the members to hear. Kyungsoo pants as he says that continuously without a pause.

Chanyeol opened his mouth, but instead of some words of explanation, a big laugh came out. Kyungsoo's brows furrowed. What is even funny on his monologue that makes Chanyeol looks idiot on laughing, hands on his belly, and head throwing back and forth.

"What the fuck?" Kyungsoo says, arms across his chest as he waits for Chanyeol to collect his dumb self.

Chanyeol wipes the tears that escapes from his eyes due to excessive laughing, "I'm sorry, Soo, it's just thatㅡ" Chanyeol sighs breathless, "Do you even realize what you are saying?" Kyungsoo stares at Chanyeol, "You're jealous!"

Kyungsoo's eyes rounded as if it will drop on the floor anytime. They're in the middle of a lover's quarrel but Kyungsoo feels his cheek heating up. _Is he really...jealous?_

"What? No! I'm not!" Kyungsoo retaliates as he turned his back to Chanyeol, hiding his embarrassment.

Chanyeol pulls him back with a slight force so he ended up bumping to the taller's chest, "Then why are you reacting like this? And you are blushing! Oh my God! The great Do Kyungsoo is jealous of Baekhyun!"

Kyungsoo moves his hand away but Chanyeol's grip is stronger, "Shut up. I'm not. Go out and make out with Baekhyun or whatever."

"I only want to make out with you, if you ask me." Chanyeol smirks and pulls Kyungsoo closer to his body, "Why don't you just admit that you're jealous?"

Kyungsoo looks up to Chanyeol, "So what if I am? Are you going to cling more on to him and make me jealous more?"

"No," Chanyeol answers, eyes and voice more serious. Kyungsoo swears he noticed Chanyeol's gaze shifts from his eyes down to his lips and back at his eyes again, "As much as I love seeing you possessive of me, I don't like you being overly pissed and all."

Kyungsoo is in the middle of thinking of a reply when he felt a soft lips crashing into his own. Chanyeol's tongue pushing forward, asking for an entrance. Kyungsoo's hands automatically made its way to the taller's neck, enveloping it. Chanyeol smirks when he felt warm hands around him. His large hands continuously rubbing the smaller's back. Chanyeol leaves Kyungsoo's swollen lips as he went down to the latter's jaw, licking it. Kyungsoo lets a soft mewl out and it makes Chanyeol feels the hardening inside his pants. He turned to Kyungsoo's neck, sucking it hard, intentionally leaving red marks. He bit the younger's skin beneath his collarbone and Kyungsoo whimpers.

Chanyeol starts working under Kyungsoo's shirt, unbuttoning it as they step closer to the latter's bed. Chanyeol laid Kyungsoo gently, hovering on top of him, completely removing the younger's shirt. He pulls away and stares at Kyungsoo's milky skin. His nipples already sensitive from the making out.

Kyungsoo feels his cheeks burning, "Stop staring. IㅡI'm embarrased." He confesses as he covers his face with his arms.

Chanyeol laughs softly and removes Kyungsoo's arms off his face, "Why should you? You are beautiful, Soo. But only I can see this, okay?"

"It's only you, idiot. I'm not having sex with others."

"As if I'll let you. You are mine and only mine." Chanyeol says, kissing the younger's lips more passionately as he palms the bulge under Kyungsoo's pants.

"Nnngggghh~" Kyungsoo whines. "ChaㅡChanyeol,"

"What is it, Baby? What is it that you want?"

"You," Kyungsoo answers, back arching as Chanyeol continuously palms him, "Shit, Chanyeol, please,"

Chanyeol unbuckles Kyungsoo's belt and patiently pulled it down. Kyungsoo whines more. He's already painfully hard and all he needs is Chanyeol to stroke him up and down. He needs Chanyeol's large and warm hands on him.

"Damn it, yoda. Do it now or I'll swear you'll never gonna touch me again,"

Chanyeol threw all his patience away and starts his work on Kyungsoo's dick. He knows Kyungsoo is not joking and there's no way he'll let that happen. Not being able to touch him or hold his hand is already a great torture for him, what will happen if there's no love making?

Chanyeol gently envelops his hand around Kyungsoo's shaft as he stroke him in a steady pace. Chanyeol too, is already hard and the need to release is pushing him up but he still tries to control it. He momentarily let Kyungsoo's dick out of his grasp as he remove his shirt and jeans. His throbbing member already leaking a pre-cum.

With no time to waste, Chanyeol swallows Kyungsoo, whole and hard, his head bobbing up and down as he takes all of Kyungsoo's length. " _Fuck_ ," Chanyeol heard Kyungsoo gasps as he deep throat him. When Kyungsoo spills his seeds, Chanyeol jerks up and spread the younger's legs more. His puckering hole waiting to be filled up.

"Chaㅡchanyeol, I need your dick inside me now." Kyungsoo pleads as he pumps his own member which he knows Chanyeol likes.

"I need to prepare you first, or I'll hurt you, and I don't want to do that." Chanyeol answers with a worried tone. Kyungsoo's heart fluttered. Chanyeol is always gentle, be it with sex or not. And he loves it. He loves Chanyeol so fucking much. "But I haven't bring my lube,"

"The drawer. The second one," Kyungsoo says and though Chanyeol doesn't understand what he means, he follows him and opens the drawer. His eyes widened at the sight, different flavors of lubes and condoms, but he smiles when he sees boxes of condoms in only one size. _XXL. His size._

He pulls out one container of a caramel lube. He hastily opened it and put enough amount on his long fingers. He went back to Kyungsoo's waiting hole and gently slides one digit inside. A sharp intake came out from Kyungsoo's mouth as Chanyeol pushed inside out. He added the next digit until four of his fingers are inside, stretching Kyungsoo.

"Stㅡop," Kyungsoo pants, "Your dick. Now."

Chanyeol willingly obliged, pouring another amount of lube around his huge, hard dick. He positioned himself on Kyungsoo's entrance. "I'm going in," He said before entering Kyungsoo fully.

"Fuck!" Kyungsoo yelped in pain. Chanyeol's fingers already streched him but having his cock inside him is a whole different story. Chanyeol grunts as he feels the warm walls of Kyungsoo tightened around his own's.

"Fastㅡfaster, Yeol," Kyungsoo orders and Chanyeol fucked him fast and deeper. Kyungsoo's moans became louder as Chanyeol continued hitting his prostate.

" _Ah! Ah! Ah!_ " Was all Kyungsoo managed to say as Chanyeol pounded him.

"I want you to moan my name, Kyungsoo. I want them to hear how good I make you feel," Chanyeol whispers as he left open mouthed kisses on Kyungsoo's jaw.

" _Ughhh~ Chanyeol~ Chanyeol~_ " Kyungsoo moans and Chanyeol swears it's the sexiest thing he has ever heard on his life.

"That's right. Now come for me," Chanyeol says as he thrusts faster, making Kyungsoo dizzy of the sensation he's feeling.

Chanyeol sucked Kyungsoo's neck, adding more hickeys to the previous one. Kyungsoo is the one who's jealous, but Chanyeol is the one marking him as his.

Not long after that, Kyungsoo came, spilling his seeds on his chest and Chanyeol follows, releasing his whole inside Kyungsoo. He didn't wear condom for this purpose. He wants to come inside Kyungsoo, his seeds only Kyungsoo's and no other.

Chanyeol drops his head on Kyungsoo's neck. They both gasp for air and Chanyeol pulled his dick out of Kyungsoo as he wrap themselves beneath the blanket.

"Fuck, I'm dead tired. I don't think I can do this again." Kyungsoo says, breathing uneven.

"On the other hand, I think I want to make you jealous again," Chanyeol answers, draping himself on Kyungsoo's neck.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, "Go on and I'll make sure you'll live all your life dry." He smirked before turning his back to Chanyeol.

"What? I'm just kidding!" Chanyeol whines as he pulls Kyungsoo close to him.

-

  
"Good morning, Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun greeted him as he plops himself on his usual seat in the dining area.

Kyungsoo smiles at him, "Good morning, Baek."

"By the way, have you seen Chanyeol? He's not in his room when I called him for breakfast," Baekhyun asks, stuffing a toasted bread on his mouth.

"Maybe, he was out jogging?" Jongdae answers as he sips his hot coffee.

Minseok arranges the plates as Junmyeon places the eggs and fried rice on it, "But he usually goes with Baekhyun."

Jongin grabbed a piece of egg with his bare hands and earned a light hit from Junmyeon, "Yeah. You know, ChanBaek thing."

"I doubt Chanyeol has the energy to do morning exercise," Kyungsoo deadpans. He grabs a piece of bread and egg, making a sandwich, before he stuffs it on his mouth.

Junmyeon leans forward and stares at him, "Do we need to buy insecticide? Your neck is full of red marks. Are mosquitoes bothering your room, Soo?"

"There's no mosquitoes in here," Sehun answers as he stepped out of the bathroom, "Kyungsoo hyung, may I borrow your lotion?"

Kyungsoo nods as he lets the maknae on his room. Sehun yelled upon opening the door and hastily closing it again.

"What's wrong?" Baekhyun asks, standing on his seat. The members looked at him worriedly.

"There is definitely a _mosquito_ inside Kyungsoo's room. A _giant_ mosquito." Sehun announces before the door behind him opened and a giant by the name of Chanyeol walks out, messy hair, shirtless, and neck full of red marks like Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo smirks at the members' weird and disgusted expressions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another smut chapter. I can't believe I wrote this whole thing. 🙈😂


	5. Prompt #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t know how to change a tire?” ㅡ “Give it a rest, would you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need more fluffy chansoo because i miss them so much!!! 😭🥰 no proofreading made so pardon me for gramatical errors. still, i hope you enjoy!

It's already midnight. And Do Kyungsoo is panicking. He still has an early schedule for his filming the next day and he just wanted one thing: a good night sleep. But it's quite impossible now when he's on the middle of an almost empty road, dark, and to all his luck, it's raining nonstop.

And what's the very reason? His fucking car's tire chose to blew up at this time. True, he has spare on his trunk with all the needed tools but one thing is for sure: the great Do Kyungsoo doesn't at all has any idea on how to deal with it or in every car's problem. He wished he didn't send his manager to an early off today because how will he survive now?

Kyungsoo tapped the steering wheel in frustration and glanced at his phone on the passenger's seat. Albeit embarrassed, he decided to call the person he's certain could and will help him. Who better to call than a person who practically loves cars as much as he loves himself?

Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip while listening to the ringing sound. With only five rings, the other line picked the call up. A deep, bedroom voice answered, making Kyungsoo's grip on the wheel tightened.

"Hey, Soo. What's up?"

"Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo paused a bit, still contemplating whether to ask him for a help orㅡ

"Kyungsoo, what's the matter? Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt somewhere? Do I need to tell the membersㅡ" Chanyeol says on the other line. Kyungsoo's sure the giant is now pacing back and forth wherever he is as the tone in his voice changed into a worried one.

"Okay, calm down, Park. I'm fine. Nothing serious happened except that... My car broke down and if it's not a bother to you, can you, uhh, perhaps, help me with this becauseㅡ"

He heard Chanyeol chuckled, "Because you don't know anything about cars. I get it, Soo. Text me your location and I'll go there flying."

"Thanks, Yeol. Iㅡ"

"Save the thank you for later. And stay inside your car, okay? The rain is getting heavier. I'll be there in fifteen."

Chanyeol ended the call so Kyungsoo had no chance to say anything. He waits for Chanyeol inside his car and even turned the aircon down because he's literally shivering at the coldness. He makes himself comfortable by leaning on his seat and closing his eyes, trying to take a short nap.

A soft knock wake Kyungsoo up. He turned to the window and sees Chanyeol standing in the middle of the rain. And God, Chanyeol dared to wear a thin tank top in this weather? Kyungsoo opened the door as Chanyeol handed him his umbrella. He assisted the taller by holding it and following him in his every actionㅡgoing to the car's trunk to get the spare tire and tools and Chanyeol doing the mechanic job all by himself. Kyungsoo can't help but to stare at Chanyeol's exposed biceps, unintentionally flexing because of the work he's doing. His tank top and khaki short totally wet because of the heavy rain not even his big umbrella can stop.

"I can't believe how you are an amazing singer, a great cook, best actor, but you don't know how to change a tire?" Chanyeol commented as he finished the job.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, "Give it a rest, would you? Cars have nothing to do with singing, cooking and acting."

Chanyeol stood up, towering Kyungsoo and giving him a teasing smile, "Actors should know how to do it."

"I think it's enough I know how to drive. I don't need to change tires on the set. The crew can handle it."

Chanyeol smirks, "Whatever you say." He put the flat tire and tools back on the trunk as Kyungsoo continued to follow him with the umbrella.

"Anyway, thank you so much, Chanyeol. Now I should get going becauseㅡ"

Chanyeol stopped him from opening the driver's seat door, "Who told you you can just ditch me that easily? Leave the car here and ride mine. I'll drive you home."

"You don't have to do this, Chanyeol. I can manage from here." Kyungsoo retorted.

But Chanyeol is already dragging him towards his car, his grasp is tight, not letting go of Kyungsoo's hand. "I did you a favor and this is how you'll thank me. I'll drive and you can sleep. I know you're tired on a whole day of filming."

Kyungsoo wanted to complain but the thought of Chanyeol worrying about him is too good to be true and whether he admits it or not, his heart fluttered at it. Chanyeol is always kind and considerate of him and it just makes him love the man more. He knew his feelings is only unrequited but not in the least he'll regret loving him because Chanyeol deserves all the love in the world and Kyungsoo's is one of them.

So he lets Chanyeol shove him inside his Mercedes Jeep and even puts the seatbelt for him.

Kyungsoo tried to sleep as Chanyeol suggested but he just can't. Knowing that the roads they're taking isn't going to his house but to Chanyeol's rather.

"I thought you'll send me home so why are we here?" Kyungsoo says while looking at the taller.

"My home is also your home, Soo. I thought I made myself clear about that?" Chanyeol answered nonchalantly like he was reciting a scripted line.

Kyungsoo almost stopped breathing. Yes, he said he'll not regret having feelings for Chanyeol but why does that giant makes him fell more? Was calling Chanyeol a bad decision?

\\\\\\\\\

Chanyeol, upon opening the door and entering inside, took his shirt off much to Kyungsoo's surprise. The rain makes the weather cold but he felt his cheeks burning at the sight.

"Fuck it, Park. You know you can do that inside the bathroom, don't you?" Kyungsoo says, pretending to be calm.

Chanyeol's laugh echoed the unit, "Sorry, Soo. Just my habit jumping out." Chanyeol went to the kitchen and opened the top drawers, "Do you like some ramyeon? To warm your body up?"

Kyungsoo walked to his direction and hit him lightly on his arm, "I'll cook and you go take a shower." He said and started to prepare.

Chanyeol stares at him with fondness in his eyes, "I wish we can be like this everyday." He whispered to himself.

"Stop blabbering nonsense things and just take a bath, will you?" Kyungsoo commented with his back faced on Chanyeol.

"Do you wanna go together?" Chanyeol asked with a smirk and he noticed Kyungsoo stiffened.

Kyungsoo bit the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from imagining things, "Should I just pour you this boiling water for you to shut up?"

Chanyeol laughed, "I was just kidding! Fine, I'll go. But make sure to shower to after me or you'll catch a cold."

\\\\\\\\\

Chanyeol washed the dishes while waiting for Kyungsoo to finish in the shower. Kyungsoo stepped outside the bathroom wearing Chanyeol's favorite hoodie and one of his new boxers. The hoodie's hem is touching Kyungsoo's knees and Chanyeol thought Kyungsoo is very cute and squishy on it. So, removing his apron, Chanyeol walked towards Kyungsoo and with no words, he lifts Kyungsoo in a bridal style and carries him into his bedroom.

Chanyeol lied him down gently as he switched the lamp on. The dim light makes Kyungsoo's face glow and more beautiful. Chanyeol scoots beside Kyungsoo and nuzzled at the smaller's neck, snaking his long arms around Kyungsoo's tiny waist. Kyungsoo doesn't protest and smiles instead. Him being this close to Chanyeol is just his dream, but now, Chanyeol himself is fulfilling Kyungsoo's dream for him.

Kyungsoo runs his finger down to Chanyeol's smooth blonde hair, making Chanyeol more sleepy.

"Soo?" Chanyeol whispers, "Can I say something?"

"Go on." Kyungsoo's voice was soft.

"I love you." Chanyeol says and Kyungsoo halts from caressing his hair.

Kyungsoo's heart was jumping out of joy but he remained calm and silent. Did he hear it right? Does Chanyeol loves him too as much as he is to him? Kyungsoo closed his eyes and his lips formed a small smile.

Finally. No more unrequited love for him.

"Soo?" Chanyeol looks up at him. "Are you mad?"

Kyungsoo looked at him too, with adoring and lovingly eyes, "Why would I if I love you too."

Chanyeol reached for Kyungsoo's forehead and planted a soft kiss in there. He pulls him closer and buried Kyungsoo's face on his neck. Kyungsoo whispered a little thank you earning another kiss from Chanyeol before they both drifted to sleep.

Perhaps, calling Chanyeol for help was the best decision, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHANSOOISTS UNITE! 💕


	6. Prompt #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Baby, you’re not a bother.” - “I’m too needy, you don’t deserve it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was bored and i miss chansoo

  
Chanyeol _sometimes_ wonders how he fell in love with Kyungsoo as he much as he _always_ wonder how Kyungsoo fell in love with him too. It's not a secret that they both are in the polar oppositesㅡhim being loud, mischievous and prankster, and Kyungsoo being quiet, serious and calm.

Chanyeol was swiveling around his own music room, playing with his favorite soundwave ring on his finger with some random music on the background. A text notification from his phone earned his attention. He pushed himself in a one swift move to reach for the gadget and his lips formed a thin line upon seeing the sender's name.

_From: Soo Baby_

_Chanyeoooool._

He still hasn't even clicking the back button when another message came from the same person.

  
  


_Yeollieeeee~_

  
And another.

  
_Are you busy?_

  
And another.

  
_Chaaaaaaan~_

  
And another.

  
_Yeah. You're probably very busy judging the way you ignore me._

  
Chanyeol stared at his inbox. He looks idiot smiling at his cute boyfriend's whining. He decided to play a little more hard to get, just to tease Kyungsoo, because he likes it when his boyfriend suddenly becomes clingy. It's a rare sight to see, after all.

Chanyeol waited for another minute before replying to Kyungsoo, but the next message got him fumbling on his seat, carelessly grabbing his car keys, and running quickly to his door with a different pair of slippers.

_It's a good thing Jongin is free. I'll just enjoy his company, then_.

"Jesusㅡ" Chanyeol groaned when he sees a person standing right in front of his doorway as he opened it hastily.

"Nope. It's Kyungsoo." The smaller said before bending down a little to insert his tiny self between the small space of Chanyeol and the door. "Exactly 10 seconds."

Chanyeol closed the door and follows Kyungsoo who made a beagle line to his kitchen. He watched as the younger tiptoed while opening the top cabinets, collecting five packs of ramyeon.

"What 10 seconds? And what are you doing here? And why are you runmaging at my foods?" Chanyeol asked, folding his arms on his chest, leaning at the kitchen wall like he's some kind of a model.

"I figured you'll be running after reading my last message so I made a countdown of how much time you'll take to open the door." Kyungsoo replied, turning the stove on to boil a generous amount of water, "I am here because I want to see you. Is that reason acceptable?" Finally, he turned around to face Chanyeol, "And I am craving for some ramyeon, that's why."

"You mean to say, you can literally buy on the nearest convenience store around your apartment but you opt to satisfy your cravings in my flat?" Chanyeol asked, one brow raised.

"Well, maybe, I have other things that needs satisfaction, too." Kyungsoo answered with a smirk and Chanyeol swallowed at the thought.

  
In the end, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo managed to keep their hands on themselves.

A pair of tiny arms envelops Chanyeol's waist. He almost dropped the bowl he's rinsing because of surprise. He glanced at Kyungsoo and smiles at the sightㅡKyungsoo leaning his puffy right cheek on Chanyeol's broad back, his eyes closed and his lips pouting.

"You okay, Soo?" Chanyeol felt Kyungsoo's nod as the younger tightened his hug. Chanyeol removed the gloves on his hand and turned around to hug his boyfriend properly. "Tired?"

"Hmm." Kyungsoo hums and Chanyeol kissed his forehead before lifting him and bringing him to his room.

He gently laid Kyungsoo on his bed as he pressed a soft kiss on his temple. Kyungsoo opened his eyes and tapped the space beside him, signalling Chanyeol to lay down.

It hasn't been a whole minute when Chanyeol's phone rang. He was about to stand up, since he left the gadget on his music room, but Kyungsoo just tightened his hug on him.

"Stay." Kyungsoo whispered.

Chanyeol willingly obliged. Kyungsoo is too cute to resist, especially now that he's the one being so clingy on him.

As much as Chanyeol loves cuddling with Kyungsoo, he also knew he needs to attend to other things. Like for example, his phone ringing nonstop. He looked down at his boyfriend, Kyungsoo's chest heaving up and down, a sign that he's already asleep. Chanyeol slowly untangled Kyungsoo from him and quietly walking his way to his music room where his phone was sending loud ringing sounds.

He immediately answered the call, "Gaeko hyung? Yeah, I'm sorry. I fell asleep and I left my phone here in music room." Chanyeol continuously nods to what the other man is saying from the other line. "Now? I can't. I'm sorry hyung. IㅡuhㅡI have an important thing to do. Yeah, tomorrow is fine. Okay, see you. I'll tell Sehunnie about it. Thanks, hyung!"

Chanyeol sighed as he threw himself on the couch. He closed his eyes and massaged his temple. Composing and producing a song isn't an easy job, even for him who loves music so much. There's so much on his plate right now, preparing songs and filming a music video for his and Sehun's nearing debut, a new subunitㅡEXO-SC.

"Chanyeol?" A soft voice calls him. He sat down properly, waiting for Kyungsoo to sit beside him.

"Hey, did I wake you up? I'm sorryㅡ"

"No. I'm sorry." Kyungsoo said, biting his lower lip, "I know you're busy preparing for your debut and finishing your songs and yet, here I am bothering you." Kyungsoo looks down and Chanyeol can see how disappointed his boyfriend is judging by the way he ignores Chanyeol's gaze.

Chanyeol lifts his chin up but Kyungsoo is looking everywhere but him, "Baby, you're not a bother. Don't say or even think about that." He held Kyungsoo's hand and kiss the back of it.

"I'm too needy, you don't deserve it." Kyungsoo answered, trying to supress the tears forming in his eyes. "I was justㅡI was just missing you. All these schedules are interfering us to be together. We barely see each other and I can't settle for a simple call or text. Iㅡ" Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol with sadness in his eyes, "I just want to be with you I didn't think about the other things you should be doing instead of spending your time with me."

"Oh God," Chanyeol mumbled as he cupped Kyungsoo's blushing cheeks, "I just realized how I fell in love with you at the first place." Chanyeol leaned in and press a warm kiss on Kyungsoo's plump lips. "Kyungsoo, let me repeat this to you, you are not a bother and you will never be. One of the reasons I'm doing all of this is because of you. I want you to be proud of me. I want to show you that I am not just the loud and naughty Chanyeol everyone knows. I want to be another Chanyeol. The Chanyeol you can show off to others. The Chanyeol who makes his own name by making his own music. I want to be someone you'll proudly boast to others. I want to be the Park Chanyeol Do Kyungsoo deserves."

Kyungsoo reached for Chanyeol's hands, kissing it. And then lifting himself so he can sit on the taller's lap, cupping his cheek, Kyungsoo kissed Chanyeol's hair, forehead, eyes, nose and lips where he stayed for a while.

They meet each other's gaze upon pulling away, Kyungsoo smiling to Chanyeol. "Just so you know, I love you the way you are, Yeollie. From the moment I saw you up until today, I get the same feeling whenever I'm with you. So no, you don't have to do anything just for me to be proud of you because I already am. And yes, you deserve all of this, Chanyeol. You deserve all the love in this world and I love you so fucking much even when you annoy me at your pranks. Even when you are idiot sometimes. I love everything about you. I love you, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol's ears are tomato red of all the compliments he heard from his boyfriend. He held Kyungsoo's hip and tilted his head sideways to reach for the smaller's lips. Kyungsoo's hand automatically encircled around Chanyeol's neck as the taller deepen the kiss. They did more than kissing, but this moment felt different. It was like their first kiss, warm and soft, innocent and gentle.

Chanyeol doesn't regret crossing the _borderline_ for Kyungsoo because here they are now, _just the two_ of them, having _roller coaster_ of emotions, but still _closer_ to each other. It's always like a _daydream_ , but nevertheless, _what a life_ when Kyungsoo and Chanyeol will stay like this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments! ❤


End file.
